It Was All
by Clairisant2000
Summary: Just had to have some fun here!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: It Was All

AUTHOR: Clairisant

CLASSIFICATION: Bud/Harriet

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. Clairisant gmail.com

CREDITS: A special thank you to our beta reader Qupeydoll.

Chapter 1

Wednesday, March 18, 2005

1500 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Bud's office

Sitting in his office, Lieutenant Bud Roberts rubbed his eyes trying to focus on his computer screen, but the lack of sleep that he'd been experiencing since the birth of the twins was really affecting him that day. With a sigh he got up and headed to the break room for his sixth cup of coffee. Normally four a day would be his limit but since the twins had been born there were days where his coffee went into the double digits.

Turning to leave, Bud was unaware that Lieutenant Vukovic had come into the break room behind him so he accidently bumped into him, sloshing some of his coffee over Vukovic's bare arm. With an exclamation of surprised pain he jumped back and snapped, "Watch it!" as Bud profusely apologized, Vic moved to the sink to run cool water over his arm. Refilling his coffee cup Bud quickly headed back to his office to prevent any more accidents.

Lining up interviews for the Major Ryan case, Bud struggled to keep his focus on the computer. When he was finally finished, he printed out the information and went to give it to General Creswell. Arriving at PO Coates' desk he saw her making notes on a legal pad while mumbling to herself and glaring at the calculator on her desk. "Is something wrong Petty Officer?"

Startled, Jen looked up trying to cover the legal pad with her hands she said, "Sorry Lieutenant, I didn't see you there."

With a light chuckle he responded, "I can see that. What seems to be the problem Jen?"

"There's no problem, Sir."

"Oh, come on you don't glare at office equipment like that if there's nothing wrong" Bud told her, taking note of the -621.11 on the calculator.

"Oh fine," she sighed. "I'm just trying to figure out my monthly budget since Harm and Mattie left."

Bud's eyes widened, "That would be a lot of month left at the end of your money."

Her head fell into both of her hands, she sighed looking at the calculator, "I know."

At that point the phone rang and as Jen reached for it Bud quickly asked, "Is General Creswell free? I need to give him this report."

Nodding yes, she put the phone to her ear.

Knowing how overloaded Harriet had been with all four children at home, Bud had decided to pick up fried chicken on his way home. Harriet praised his thoughtfulness through the entire meal. Seeing how tired his wife was, he gallantly offered to clean up the dinner mess as well. After giving AJ and James a bath, and tucking them into bed, while Harriet nursed the twins Bud was finally free to get some work done.

Going into the study he sat down at the computer and began to write his opening arguments for the McDonald case. About an hour later Harriet popped her head in the door and informed him that all four children were finally asleep and she was going to bed as well. As an afterthought, she told him she had closed the upstairs windows because it had started to rain.

Bud responded, "Honey, I have a little more work to do, I'll be up shortly." He worked a little longer until he heard a hesitant knock on the door.

**To be continued…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bud went to the door and opened it, to find a clearly distraught, and drenched Jennifer Coates. Before he had a chance to say anything, Jen rushed to speak, "I'm, really sorry to bother you at home, but I didn't know where else to go."

Reaching out to take her arm, he drew her into the house saying, "Come in, why don't you go in and sit down while I grab a towel for you and then you can tell me what's going on." He pointed to the living room and went to the kitchen to grab a couple of towels. He would have gone upstairs where they kept the bath towels, but he didn't want to take the chance of waking Harriet or the children.

When he returned to the living room he handed Jen the towels and took a seat on the couch next to her. With concern he asked, "What can I do to help?"

"I'm really sorry to bother you, but I didn't know where else to turn. When Harm and Mattie moved to London, I was left in the apartment alone. I have been trying and trying to find a way to make a go of it, but the last month's rent is gone and I just don't have anywhere else to go." The tears started to flow when she began talking and by now she could barely get the words out. "When I got home today, all of my stuff was in the hall! So as of today I'm going to be living in my car," she said as a sob broke through and all speech became impossible.

Bud, the tender hearted guy that he was, reached out and put an arm around her shoulders. Without even thinking, Jen wrapped her arms around him and began to soak his shoulder with her tears. A bit startled at her action, Bud nonetheless wrapped his other arm around her and held her while she cried. He assured her, "You're not going to be living in your car. We have a guest room here and you can stay as long as you need to."

Her head came up off of his shoulder and her eyes met his with gratitude filling them. Then she threw herself back into his arms hugging him tightly and exclaimed, "That would be so great, but it would only be until I can find a place I can afford, cuz I don't want to be a bother. I could do dishes…I could do laundry…I would do anything you wanted."

"You know! That's not a bad idea! Harriet could really use the help; she has been so overwhelmed with the twins and the boys. She'd probably be ecstatic to have a third person to help lighten the load. In fact once she gets used to it she might not want you to find your own place!"

"But I wouldn't want to be a burden," Jen insisted.

"You won't be! I'm sure she'd love some adult company in the evening, because I always bring work home with me."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! This really means a lot to me!" she exclaimed, as she lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek.

Blushing, he pulled back just a little in surprise, he was thinking, 'it was a good thing Harriet didn't see that!' Smiling at her, he said, "You don't have to thank me, that's what friends are for."

Jen was about to reply when a shiver caught her by surprise. Bud, seeing this, immediately said, "We need to get those wet clothes off of you and then I will put you to bed…I mean take you to bed…umm I mean show you the guest room," he blurted with a new blush.

Giggling she said, "That would be…" she shivered "...wonderful."

He escorted her to the second floor and showed her to the bathroom. "Go ahead and take a hot shower if you want. I'll go get you something of Harriet's to wear." He walked to their room, quietly opened the door, and tried to tip toe across the room. At the dresser he reached for the drawer where Harriet kept her nightgowns and then with a brief image of Jen in a sexy night gown, he snatched his hand back and instead, grabbed one of her long sleep shirts.

Leaving the room as quietly as he could he went back to the bathroom and lightly tapped on the door. The door opened a tiny bit and a naked arm reached out. Jen said, "Would you hand it to me please?"

He did as she requested and the image in his head of Jen in a sexy nightgown immediately changed to Jen in nothing at all.

**To be continued…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bud quickly shook his head trying to clear the image from his mind, "When you're dressed, I'll show you to the guest room."

Once Jen was safely in the guest room, Bud headed back to the bathroom to do his nightly business. Sitting on the toilet he happened to look up and saw that Jen had put her clothes over the shower rod to dry. Her delicate bra and panties brought a new image to his mind. Quickly finishing his business he wondered how mad Harriet would be if he woke her up for a little love making.

He reached the bedroom and realized that he was more tired than he thought, so undressed and quickly climbed under the covers.

Waking to the smell of fresh brewed coffee Harriet sighed and thought how grateful she was to have such a sweet husband who would get up in the morning to make coffee...then she heard a snore from next to her. Turning her head quickly, she saw Bud was still in bed. Wondering when five year old AJ had learned to make coffee, she quickly put on her robe and headed downstairs to find out what was going on.

On her way down the stairs, it registered that the washer was running, and as she reached the bottom step she saw two unfamiliar suitcases sitting there. Knowing if it was her parents there would be three times more luggage, and breakfast and washing would not be being done. Bud's father also would not have made breakfast or started laundry. She had no idea who could be in her kitchen.

Thinking that most buglers would not stop to cook or do laundry, she headed into the kitchen without a second thought. She was startled when Jen Coates cheerfully turned to greet her, spatula in hand, and said, "Good morning, and thanks so much!"

Flabbergasted, Harriet stared at Jen in _HER_ night shirt, and stammered out, "Thank you?...for what?"

"Bud was so kind, so sweet, so generous, to let me spend the night; I thought the least I could do was make breakfast. I hope you don't mind that I did some laundry too?"

Harriett's voice rose just a little as she questioned, "He asked you to spend the night?"

"Yeah, and because I was so wet, he gave me one of your nightshirts."

Harriett's eyes widened, but before she could say anything, Bud stumbled into the room, "Morning honey."

Jen answered, "Morning, would you like some coffee?"

Without thinking Bud replied, "Sure Honey."

"Buddy!" Harriett squeaked in protest.

His eyes popped open, "Oh, sweetie, I didn't mean to call her 'honey', I mean I didn't know she wasn't you, I…I…I…" Bud stopped speaking, hoping frantically his brain would catch up with his mouth.

Attempting to suppress a giggle, Jen took pity on him. Handing him a cup of coffee she said, "Why don't you sit down and drink this, while I explain."

Looking between Bud and Jen, Harriet sank into a chair with a sigh and said, "Please do."

"When Harm and Mattie moved to London there was still two months paid on the lease of the apartment, and I thought I would be able to swing it on my own, but it turns out that I couldn't handle it. I just kept getting more and more behind, and yesterday when I got home all my stuff was in the hall. At work Bud had said that if there was anything he could do to help, he would. Last night the rain was so cold and by the time I had everything in my car I was soaked, so I turned up here in the hopes of finding a place to dry out, and then Bud invited me to stay the night."

Looking at her husband Harriet responded with a raised eyebrow, "That was very…thoughtful…of him."

Cluelessly, Jen replied, "Yeah, he's just the sweetest…"

Bud spoke up in a rush, "And I even thought that if she moved in with us she could help with the boys, and the twins, and the dishes, and the laundry…" He would have kept going if Harriet had not interrupted.

"You know Buddy, she might not want to be a servant."

Jen rushed in, "No really, I told Bud last night that I'd be willing to stay here."

Remembering that Jen was in his arms when this statement had been made, Bud blushed to the roots of his hair.

**To be continued…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Instantly suspicious at seeing this, Harriet looked at Jen and said, "I guess I could, use some help around the house, but that would be enough."

"I really do like to cook, I would be happy to do that too."

"Maybe we could trade off on that some nights," Harriett suggested.

Then the quite of the morning was broken when AJ and James tore into the room, and the twins started crying upstairs. At this Bud looked at his watch and gasped, "We're going to be late for work, honey. Come on Jen, we've got to hurry."

The two of them ran out almost as quickly as the boys had run in leaving Harriet wondering just who Bud's, 'honey' had been meant for. She didn't have time to dwell on it as the boys demanded breakfast, however, she did have time to be grateful that Jen had had it prepared and waiting on the stove. Placing plates in front of the boys, she hurried upstairs to take care of the twins.

Harriet was nursing the twins when she heard Bud and Jen meet in the upstairs hall and discuss riding into work together instead of taking two vehicles. She was stunned, and miffed, when Bud followed Jen down the stairs and out the door without giving her a good-bye kiss.

They ended up taking the Robert's van because Jen's car was still packed with all of her stuff. It wasn't until Bud sat down at his desk and saw the picture of Harriet and the kids that he realized he hadn't kissed her good-bye. Mortified he picked up the phone and called home.

"Did you forget something, Buddy?" Harriet asked, wondering how he was going to try to get out of this. "Umm, umm… yeah… I'm so sorry Sweetie. Jen and I were just trying to figure out how to get together…umm…I mean here together…umm…the office, I mean…"

"So, _what_ was it you forget?"

"Oh, yeah, umm, you…I don't mean I forgot you, I mean I forgot to kiss you goodbye. Will you forgive me if I promise to give you two kisses when I get back?"

"That would be letting you off easy, but I guess its okay for now, you need to get back to work."

"I love you, Sweetie. I really do."

"I love you too," she sighed with a smile.

Bud got back to the work at hand and the rest of the morning flew by.

Bud was about to go to lunch when he noticed Jen still sitting at her desk. Approaching her he asked, "Aren't you going to lunch?"

Looking up she told him "I usually pack a lunch to save money, but…"

"Why don't you let me take you? To…to…to lunch… In the cafeteria!" He hoped she wouldn't notice how red his face had just become.

"I couldn't let you do that, you've already done so much for me," she smiled.

"It would be nice to have some company at lunch, since Harriet left the office I've been sitting by myself most of the time."

"Well if you put it that way, okay, but you have to let me find a way to pay you back."

"Don't worry about it, maybe tomorrow you can pack a lunch for both of us."

After a pleasant meal they both go back to their duties, and before long it was time to head home.

Jen looked up from her work at 1800 hours and saw Bud crossing the bullpen with his cover under his arm, and briefcase in hand, clearly heading home. She quickly gathered her stuff and ran after him. He was about to open the van door when she called out, "Bud, did you forget something?"

Turning around with a guilty look on his face, "Did Harriet tell you that?"

"Tell me what?"

"That I was so focused on getting you, umm, I mean getting us to work, umm…I forgot to kiss her goodbye this morning."

Jen giggled, "You were so focused on that this morning, but you forgot that I would be going home with you tonight?"

The blush from that afternoon quickly returned full force. "Oh my gosh! I forgot! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, it was a long day", she said as she got in the van.

**To be continued…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When they got to the house Bud was glad that they had entered quietly. For a change Little AJ and James were playing quietly on the living room floor and Harriett was asleep on the couch with a twin on either side of her. It was a really pretty picture until the boys noticed their father and exclaimed, "DADDY!" and raced across the room to hug him.

Harriett jerked awake and unfortunately so did the twins. She gave an exhausted sigh and looked from one twin to the other knowing she couldn't pick both of them up at once.

Bud still had the boys clinging to his legs so Jen rushed forward and reached for the nearest twin. "Please let me help," Jen asked of Harriett as she lifted the baby to cuddle her. Harriett nodded and lifted her youngest son into her arms.

Encouraging the boys to go back to their toys he walked over to the two women holding crying babies. "Is there anything I can do Sweetie?" he asked Harriett.

"I had dinner going and then I fell asleep. Can you take the baby so I can finish preparing dinner?" Harriett requested of Bud as she was already transferring the baby into his arms.

"Sure honey. Is there anything else I can help with?"

"If you can get Stephanie and Stephen back to sleep, that would be great and dinner will be ready shortly. I just have to put the corn bread into the oven. The chili is in the crock pot so is ready anytime."

"Wow! Chili and corn bread! That's awesome Harriett," Bud enthused. "Jen do you like chili and corn bread?!"

"I do," she whispered, because Stephi was asleep. "Can I run upstairs and change out of my uniform?"

"Sure," Harriett told her. "The corn bread needs twenty minutes in the oven so you have that long."

Harriett left for the kitchen and Bud continued to rock his youngest son who was almost asleep. A few minutes later he put the baby back on the couch and then took the two oldest boys upstairs to get their hands washed for dinner.

While they did that Bud quickly changed out of his uniform and then headed back downstairs with the boys and Jen who had just come out of the guest room in jeans so tight Bud wasn't sure how she could breathe in them.

Bud went down the stairs behind Jen and couldn't help but notice her backside. He loved Harriett without question but she'd had five children and she no longer wore skin tight jeans. He was afraid that even if she did, she wouldn't look like…he mentally shook his head and scolded himself for thinking like that!

The four of them entered the kitchen just as Harriett was pulling the corn bread out of the oven. She asked them to set the table and all four of them worked to get it done. The last thing to go to the table was the crock pot so the chili could be served.

"Harriett this is wonderful!" Bud told his wife as honey dripped from his fingers as he reached for his third piece of corn bread.

"I agree!" Jen chimed in. "This corn bread has to be the best I have ever had!"

"Thank you both. Jen I put brown sugar in the batter, that makes is sweeter."

Bud cleaned up the two very stick boys and headed upstairs to give them a bath while Jen cleared the table and started to do the dishes. Harriett was busy nursing the twins while all this was going on.

The boys were bathed and tucked into bed, the twins were in their cribs for the night and dishes were all done. The three adults met downstairs and decided to watch a movie. Then the debate started on which movie to watch. After almost twenty minutes of back and forth they ended up with a romantic comedy that the ladies wanted. Bud was simply out voted. He tried to be magnanimous about the situation but ten minutes into the movie he found himself enjoying it.

By the time the movie was over Bud was sure he was in hell! He had sat down on the couch with Harriett on one side of him and Jen on the other. One of the women had fallen asleep and her head had come to rest on his shoulder. He met Harriett's eyes as she saw his problem.

**To be continued…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Getting up, Harriett gently nudged Jen awake so the three of them could go upstairs to bed. Being the gentleman that he was, Bud allowed the ladies to go up the stairs before him. What he had forgotten was the earlier trip behind Jen in her skin tight jeans. Trying not to groan out loud he followed them up the stairs and wondered if Harriett might be 'in the mood' tonight?!

Bud did get lucky and Harriett was in the mood, but he had to try very hard to focus on 'whom' he was making love to and not on Jennifer Coates' butt!

The next morning everyone rushed to eat breakfast and Bud and Jen to get ready to get to work. Talk at the table was what to do over the weekend. The next day was Saturday.

Bud made sure he kissed Harriett good bye before he headed out to the van with Jen. They talked and laughed about the crazy ideas the other threw out for what to do over the weekend. When Jen threw out the idea of going skinny dipping with a laugh Bud stopped talking and had to be nudged to produce his ID when they got to the guard gate. His mind had wandered to the image of Jen with no clothes on.

As she realized Bud had no reaction to her silly suggestion she apologized to him for saying something like that. Bud told her it was okay and was glad he could head to his office as soon as they got off the elevator.

He was glad that he was in court all morning so his mind was occupied by other things. By the time lunch rolled around Bud had forgotten that Jen had made something for the two of them. He was about to head to the cafeteria when she knocked on his office door, holding the brown paper bad she'd packed the food from home in.

"Ready for lunch?" she asked with a grin. "I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Harriett said they were you favorite."

Bud smiled at her. "She knows me so well," he told her.

"It would seem so."

Getting to his feet Bud walked with Jen to the outdoor eating area. They sat down and she asked, "Do you want apple or grape jelly?"

"I like them both, which would you rather have?"

"I've only ever had grape," she told him.

"Well we could cut them in half and that way you could give the apple a try."

"Sounds great," she agreed. Jen found out that she did like the apple jelly and thanked Bud for letting her try it.

When she finished her sandwich Bud noticed that she had a smear of peanut butter on her cheek. He reached out to wipe it off, just like he would have with one of the boys. He automatically stuck his finger with the peanut butter on it into his mouth to suck it clean. Jen stared at him in amazement and suddenly Bud realized what he had just done. He stuttered and blushed his way through an apology. After recovering from her shock, Jen assured him it was okay.

They headed back inside to finish their work day, but both of them found themselves thinking about the peanut butter incident over lunch. By the time the work day ended and they walked to the van together both of them had to admit to themselves that they didn't get as much work done as they should have.

The two of them walked into chaos when they entered the house. All four children were crying and Bud could tell that Harriett wasn't far behind. Bud walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He said, "Harriett go upstairs and take a hot bath, Jen and I will take care of this."

"But I haven't even started dinner!" she told him as she actually started to tear up.

"Don't worry honey. I'll just order a pizza. You go now," he directed her.

Jen had Stephi in her arms and was rocking her to try and get her to stop crying, but Bud knew that wouldn't happen with the other three in the room still in tears. He looked at Little AJ and asked, "What happened?"

His son gulped and then said, "Jimmy fell down and skinned his knee then he told mama that I pushed him!"

**To be continued…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So why are you crying?"

"I didn't want mama to be mad at me!"

"I will make sure she knows that it wasn't your fault and I will deal with Jimmy. So you can stop crying, okay?"

"Okay dada," he said with a quick smile and then ran off.

"Let me see your knee Jimmy," Bud told his middle son.

"It hurts dada!" he said pointing at his knee that was slightly red but there was no broken skin at all.

"How about if I kiss it now and as soon as we get the babies asleep I will put a Band-Aid on it?" Both of the older boys seemed to love getting bandages of for some reason so it was a big deal to be told he would get one. Jimmy nodded, Bud kissed his knee and he ran off to join his brother.

Now that the room had settled down Bud walked over to the couch and picked up Steve. It didn't take long to get the twins quieted down now that Little AJ and Jimmy were out of the room.

When all was finally quiet Bud asked Jen what she liked on her pizza and then went to place the order. Once that was done, he rounded up Jimmy to get the Band-Aid on his knee. The super hero Band-Aid seemed to solve the injured knee problem.

Harriett hadn't come down from her bath by the time the pizza arrived so Bud asked Jen to set the table and get the boys to sit down while he went up to get her. He found what he expected, his beautiful wife was asleep in the tub. Bud gently woke her and told her dinner was downstairs waiting for them.

She smiled at him and said, "Thank you Bud I really needed that break. I'll be down as soon as I get dressed."

That evening Bud had brought home work, he apologized but Harriett hushed him right away, "You came home and rescued me from a sea of tears, then you let me have time for a relaxing bath as well as taking charge of dinner. You are my hero Buddy!"

He blushed because Jen was in the room to hear her. She smiled at him then she and Harriett went upstairs to put the kids to bed.

They came back down a while later to watch a movie but closed the den doors so they didn't disturb Bud who was still working at the dining room table.

Jen told Harriett that she would clean up their snack dishes so Harriett could head to bed. Walking past the dining room Harriett called, "Night Bud."

He replied, "Night Sweetie."

When Jen was ready to go upstairs to bed a few minutes later she also said, "Night Bud."

Without thought Bud again replied, "Night Sweetie."

Bud was oblivious to what he had done but as Jen went up the stairs she felt a warm glow around her heart. It had been a really long time since she'd had a man in her life and she'd never had one as nice as Bud Roberts. Now she knew he was married, that was very clear, and happily at that. But she couldn't help but wonder at how nice it would be to be involved with someone as nice as Bud.

The next morning Jen couldn't meet Bud or Harriett's eyes. She felt embarrassed and guilty at the same time. No one could control their dreams but she was stunned that she had spent the night dreaming of making love to Bud Roberts! She was embarrassed to look at Bud and guilty to look at Harriett because she felt she was cheating with her new friend's husband.

Because it was Saturday they had talked about all doing something together but now Jen felt that she should get some space from them so she could clear her head from her dream. However, when she suggested that they go on to the park without her they wouldn't hear of it.

"Jen we want you to come along with us…unless you need a break from the kids," Harriett had just thought that a single girl might be overwhelmed by all of a sudden moving into a house full of four kids.

"No! That's not it! I love the kids. I just thought you two might want some time without a tag along."

"You haven't been living with us for long Jen but we really feel like you are one of the family, isn't that right Harriett?"

**To be continued…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harriett hesitated for just a moment before speaking and Jen's heart dropped, thinking that Harriett was going to say that not only wasn't she family, but that she wanted her to move out. Instead, Harriett surprised her by saying, "When Bud first told me he had invited you to stay with us I wasn't really thrilled with the idea, but as the time has passed, it feels so natural to have you here with us."

Jen teared up and impulsively hugged Harriett who happily hugged her back. Then before she knew what was happening Bud had wrapped his arms around both of them in a fierce hug. "Thank you both!" Jen said.

But it was settled that Jen would go to the park with the family. Letting herself go when she saw how much fun Little AJ and Jimmy were having, she started running along with them in a rowdy game of tag. She couldn't count how many time she caught Jimmy as he came down the slide and Little AJ wanted her to push him on the swings.

Lunch was a great picnic that they ate on a blanket near the play ground. The boys wanted to rush back to play even before they finished eating.

By the time they went back to the house everyone was exhausted. Bud carried Jimmy, Jen and Harriett each had one of the twins while Little AJ stumbled along on his own. It didn't take long once they were home to have all the children in bed asleep.

Once that was the case Jen asked, "Would you guys mind if I took a long hot bubble bath?"

Bud was trying very hard not to picture that as Harriett told her, "No, go ahead. Personally I think I am going right to bed. Bud, what is your plan?"

"I'm going to take a shower. Jimmy got me sticky when I was feeding him dinner and I got sand in my shoes when I was catching Little AJ and Jimmy coming down the slide."

"Buddy, will you try not to wake me when you come to bed?"

"Okay honey."

A while later Bud was surprised to see both Harriett and Jen in the hallway outside the guest room. He had just gotten out of the shower and had on is robe. Harriett had on her pink cotton nightgown and Jen was wearing a white satin shortie gown.

Bud found himself getting aroused and was ever so glad that his robe hid his problem. He was about to quickly walk by the two women when Harriett stopped him. "I heard one of the twins fussing over the intercom and was on my way back to bed when I saw Jen coming out of the bathroom. Don't you just love this nightie she is wearing Buddy?! I was asking her where she got it?!"

He was in hell! Harriett was actually asking him to look at Jen in this skimpy nightie and implying that she wanted one just like it! "It is really cute Sweetie and I think you would look just as great in one like it." After saying that he quickly scooted past the women and headed for the bedroom.

That night Bud's dreams were filled with images of both Harriett and Jen in skimpy white nighties. In his dream they were both tempting him to join them in bed. He woke up just before he was about to climb in. Bud was disappointed that his dream ended where is did.

Sunday was a bit of a challenge. The only one that seemed completely at ease other than the children was Harriett. Most of the day Bud and Jen tried to avoid eye contact with each other.

Because they had been out of the house most of yesterday they needed to catch up on house hold chores. There was laundry that needed to be done as well as dusting and vacuuming all the while dealing with the four children.

By the time they were done fighting with the kids to get them all asleep the three adults in the house were at the end of their energy. Jen said she was going right to bed and after saying 'good night' to Bud and Harriett went upstairs. Bud told Harriett that he was going to check the windows and doors to make sure everything was locked up tight while she did one more check on the children.

**To be continued…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When Bud was finished he too headed upstairs. Looking for Harriett he checked the boys room and the nursery, but she wasn't there. Their bedroom door was open and the light was off so he knew she wasn't in there. Then he walked by the bathroom and heard the shower running, checking down the hall he saw that Jen's door was closed and the light was off.

With a grin, Bud decided to surprise Harriett in the shower. He opened the door as quietly as he could and stripped off his clothes just as silently, placing them on the commode instead of dropping them on the floor.

He and Harriett loved making love in the shower and had done it many times before. Tonight Bud hoped that this would be a really fun surprise for her. Sweeping back the shower curtain he said, "Surprise!"

Jen gasped.

Bud gasped.

She reached for the shower curtain and jerked it closed.

Bud grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it loosely around his waist holding it together with one hand he scooped up his clothes with his free hand and rushed out of the bathroom.

He rushed right into Harriett who had just come upstairs with a basket of laundry. Bud reached out to try and keep her from toppling over and as he did so he dropped both his towel and the clothes he had been holding. However all he ended up saving was the laundry basket. Harriett landed on the floor.

Bud exclaimed, "I thought it was you!"

"You thought who was me?" Harriett questioned from the floor.

Just then the bathroom door opened and there stood a dripping wet Jen dressed in just a towel.

Bud gulped and held the laundry basket to hide as much of him as he could.

"Harriett what happened?" Jen asked as she reached out to help her up.

"Buddy knocked me down," Harriett told her and turned her eyes to her husband, "Why don't you go put some clothes on Buddy?"

"Ummm, good idea," he said and then started to turn around to go to the bedroom.

"BUDDY!" exclaimed Harriett.

"Oops!" instead of turning he carefully backed up keeping the laundry basket in front of him.

Harriett got to her feet on her own, not taking Jen's help, "Why don't you do the same Jennifer. Good night," she said and then went to the bedroom.

"Would you like to explain what just happened Buddy?"

Even though it was phrased as a question Bud knew he didn't have a choice in answering her.

"I thought Jen was in bed! Her lights were out! I thought it was you in the shower! I was going to surprise you by joining you! But it was her in there! I didn't mean to see her naked!"

"And did you like what you saw?" she questioned him.

"Ummm yeah," he answered instinctively without thinking first.

"What?!"

Realizing what he had just admitted to, he stuttered, "Ummm…ummm…I love you Sweetie." The last resort of the desperate man.

Rolling her eyes she sighed, "I know Buddy. Let's go to bed now."

In her room Jen couldn't help but go over in her mind what had happened. She and Bud had stood in front of each other naked. Now that she had time to think, she could understand why Harriett was so happy and why they had so many children.

It had been SO long since she'd been with a man! She could only imagine what was going on in the bedroom down the hall. Throwing the towel she had been wearing onto a chair in her room and climbed into bed naked.

After a few minutes of trying to talk herself out of it, her hand wandered as she imagined what Bud and Harriett were doing.

Jen had set her alarm earlier than usual so she could get up and make breakfast for the family. What she hadn't expected was that Bud had thought to do the same.

"Ummm Bud was Harriett angry at what happened last night?" Jen asked him.

**To be continued…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Bud looked down, still embarrassed and said, "No she understood that it was just an accident and let it go at that."

"I'm glad! I didn't want her to be upset. I really like it here and would hate to have to leave," Jen's voice shook as she admitted that.

"On Jen! We want you here! Don't ever doubt it!" Bud assured her.

"Thank you Bud!" Jen said and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

Harriett walked in just as Bud put his arms around Jen to return the hug. She cleared her throat then when she had their attention, gave them a questioning look. The two of them pulled her into the hug too.

The next thing the three of them knew was that their legs were being hugged by Little AJ and Jimmy who had just ran into the room.

Lunch that day was supposed to be shared, but it turned out that Bud had to go out of the office for an interview so Jen ate alone. Bud told her how sorry he was on the drive home that evening.

"That's okay Bud, I'll figure out some way you can make it up to me!" she told him with a grin and a wink.

Bud almost drove off the road as he imagined all the ways he would like to make it up to her!

They walked into a quiet house filled with incredible smells. It seemed like Harriett had been very busy cooking. Bud and Jen walked to kitchen to find Little AJ and Jimmy already eating their dinner.

"Hey honey what's going on? Why are the boys eating without us?" Bud asked as they entered the room.

"Because I wanted to make us a really nice grown up dinner. So if you and Jen can get the boys cleaned up and then into bed, I will get some of the last minute details done."

"Sure Sweetie, we'd be glad to wouldn't we Jen?" Bud questioned.

"I don't mind putting them to bed, but if the two of you want a romantic dinner alone, I could go out to eat and then not come back until later."

"You don't need to go! Right Sweetie?!" he asked Harriett, then continued before she could answer. "We could have a romantic dinner for three!?"

Harriett sighed, "Jen what I think Bud wants you to know is that we both want you to stay, romantic dinner or not. So please take care of the boys then the two of you change out of your uniforms and come back down."

Bud grinned at her, then gave Harriett a hug, "What are we having Sweetie?"

"Rib eyes sautéed in mushrooms and onions, scalloped potatoes, and a spring salad of artichoke hearts, carrots, red and green cabbage. Desert is going to be a surprise so get moving," she smiled at them.

Both of them jumped to do her bidding. They were back downstairs in about a half an hour. Harriett was just starting to put the food on the table so they helped her finish doing that. Between complimenting her on the food both Bud and Jen tried to get her to tell them what the desert was going to be.

She just grinned and said they would have to wait until dinner was finished.

Bud and Jen shot each other looks and then pushed their plates away saying they were done.

"Clean your plates!" Harriett teasingly told them just as if they were the kids.

Laughing they pulled their plates back and finished eating. Harriett got up and brought a pie back with her. Jen asked, "Is this the reason you called this afternoon to ask if I liked peanut butter cups?"

"It is," Harriett grinned.

"Oh Harriett!" Bud sounded blissful, "Is this your special pie?!"

"Yes it is Buddy," she told him and to Jen she said, "I call it my Sweetie Pie because he always calls me Sweetie. "It's a chocolate/peanut butter cream pie with whipped cream on top."

Jen dug into the piece she had been given and gave a blissful sigh. "This is AMAZING!" she exclaimed right before taking another large fork full.

Bud was shifting in his seat. He was trying to eat his own pie, a tasty treat that he had always loved since the first time Harriett had made it. But with Jen's reaction his mind was on something else at the moment.

**To be continued…..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Before things could go any further Bud suggested that they all watch a movie. The ladies quickly agreed and they all headed to the den. Harriett and Jen began talking about what movie they wanted to watch when Bud broken in, "Hey! The last time we watched a movie you guys chose Princess Bride and I went along with it so this time it should be MY turn to pick the movie!"

Looking at each other Harriett and Jen admitted he was right and then told him he could pick the movie. With glee he pulled out Alien vs. Predator. Harriett rolled her eyes and looked at Jen only to find her smiling. It turned out that Jen secretly liked horror movies.

The three of them stood near the couch and Harriett remembered how Jen had fallen asleep on Bud's shoulder, so she put herself down in the middle of the couch. Bud and Jen took seats on either side of her.

Unfortunately it was about a half an hour into the movie when the predator first appeared that Harriett realized Bud really needed to be in the middle to 'protect' them from the scary parts. So Bud switched seats and the movie continued. Each time something scary happened the girls would jump and Harriett cuddled closer.

Jen really wanted to cuddle up as well, but knew it wasn't proper. However, when the alien ripped its way out of the girls chest caused her to jump and she landed much closer to Bud then she had been before. Bud didn't seem to mind. He wrapped his arm around her and guided her head to his shoulder just like Harriett's already was.

It felt amazingly good to be held like this, but she was uncomfortably aware that Harriett was right there. She tried to sink back into the couch so Harriett might not see that their house guest was cuddling with her husband just like she was.

Harriett however was one sharp cookie and was very aware of what was going on. Both of them had their heads on his shoulder and Bud seemed very content about that. She also knew that Jen had a hold of Bud's hand just as she did. Reaching across Bud with her free hand which had her moving in even closer to Bud, she motioned for Jen to take her hand. Jen looked at her in surprise but reached out nonetheless to take it and in doing so completed the circle.

Bud turned to Harriett to see if he could figure out what was going on. She raised their joined hands and caressed his cheek then kissed him deeply.

Jen thought she'd suppressed her sigh of envy, but because all three of them were sitting so close together the other two 'felt' her sigh.

Harriett broke her kiss and with a tender smile turned Bud's head so he faced Jen.

Bud was very surprised at what he thought Harriett was implying. He turned his head back to his wife with a questioning look on his face. She smiled and nodded at him.

Even though Bud wasn't turned away long Jen still felt a pang of hurt when he did it after Harriett had indicated he should kiss her too. Her thought was just that he didn't want to do it. But before that line of thought could go too far Bud turned his head back and with an odd little grin kissed her!

At first it was a very gentle 'testing' kiss, but Jen had really been dreaming of this for days and she melted into the kiss.

Suddenly the movie did not seem as important as what was happening on the couch. The three of them were more involved with each other than they did at the movie playing just a few feet in front of them.

Standing up, still holding onto Jen's hand, Harriett pulled Jen for a tender hug and kiss then she turned and said to Bud, "Jen and I are going to bed."

He looked from one to the other of them as well as at their joined hands and gulped, "Together?"

As they left the room hand in hand, Harriett grinned at him, "What do you think?"

Bud jerked awake! He wasn't sure if it was the thunder or the banging on the door that woke him, but Bud was very confused as to why he had been asleep on the couch. Getting up he slowly headed to the door as another boom of thunder shook the house. Opening the door Bud found a clearly distraught and drenched Jennifer Coates. 'It was all…a dream?' he questioned in his mind.

**THE END**


End file.
